


Many Marks

by Peter164



Series: Alternate Universe [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Blind Character, Blood, Cats, Cute, Doctors & Physicians, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Kinda, Lingerie, Love Stories, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Oblivious, Obsessive Behavior, Pizza, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: Jack started dating Mark before he knew about the rest, but it's not too bad. He's learning how to deal with all of them, and he's gotten pretty good. It still blows his mind how they're all so different from each other, how each one has their own likes and dislikes and hobbies, even an entirely different accent sometimes. He didn't even have to ask anymore, he would just have to look at the way they held themselves, talked, what nervous ticks each one had. He was understanding when Mark wasn't Mark.





	1. Mark

**Author's Note:**

> <https://ficbook.net/readfic/6140500>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do something like this for a while now, and since Markiplier TV happened I figured I would dive into it. So, enjoy :)

Mark walked into the kitchen, Jack knew it was Mark. He was slouching and grabbed a coffee. The only other three that drank coffee didn't slouch, they sat up straight. And he added sugar. He picked up the box of Mini Wheats, blinked like he just remembered something, and set it back down. He grabbed an orange out of the fridge and started peeling it. He joined Jack on the couch and sleepily turned on cartoons. He rested his head on Jack's shoulder and pulled off a piece of orange. 

"Morning. Any conference calls last night?" He asked.

"Wilford wants to start a tv show. He had this whole pitch and everything. It ended with him shooting Tyler." Mark replied, "Dark was surprisingly polite about turning down his idea. I was impressed, and then the King showed up and Google got pissed at Wilford, well as pissed as he can. And then everyone else got pissed and Ayano ended up crying. It was all very dramatic."

"Sounds dramatic. Does Ayano need me, please tell me she doesn't, I don't want to deal with her right now." Jack groaned.

"No, I think she'll be okay. For now, at least, she just has her mood swings." Mark shrugged. 

"Did the doctor make you eat that this morning?" Jack questioned.

"He thinks I'm eating too much sugar. Does he know how much sugar is in fruit?" He said.

"Well, he does know what's best." Jack reminded him.

"So he keeps saying. Can we do something together when I get off work? I feel stressed out and want a break." He placed a kiss on his shoulder. Jack agreed and snuggled in to watch the stupid cartoons. 

~*~

Mark collapsed on the couch, pulling his tie off and over his head. Jack plopped down on top of him. Mark wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. Mark told him about a new project he was working on, and how Dark tried to slip out during a meeting. Jack listened and didn't interrupt, he knew that this was therapeutic for him, so he just listened. Once he finished he spoke up, a hand was petting the back of his head now.

"Want to order pizza and watch _Whose Line Is It Anyway?_ " 

"God, you know how to please a man." Mark smiled at him. Jack kissed him before he stood up.

"Go change and I'll order food." He commanded. Mark saluted him and walked into their room. 

By the time everything was set up and ready to go, the doorbell rang. Jack paid for the food and sat back down on the couch next to his boyfriend. He rested his head in the crook of his neck. Mark was already relaxing into him, nice and calm. They laughed and ate pizza together and kissed each other sometimes. About half an hour into their stay in date, Mark's neck began to twitch,

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"Willford is wanting to come out, I'm trying to keep him down." Mark said.

"Why? Let him come out for a little while." Jack shrugged.

"No!" Mark whined, "I wanna relax for once, not have someone else do it for me. Wilford spends more time with you than I do. What do you guys even talk about?" 

"Most of our conversations are just him telling me that I shouldn't lie about not calling you daddy, me telling him not to suck his fingers, him getting mad at me and saying he's a ten in a room of fives even though we're the only two people in the room, and him asking if he can have candy. Conversation topics usually include him wanting more lingerie, him spending two hours talking about how much he loves Dark, and him asking my opinion on whatever stockings he's wearing at the moment." Jack explained. Mark chuckled to himself.

"Why do you put up with him, he sounds impossible to deal with." Mark said.

"I put up with him, and Dark, and Bim Trimmer, and Google, and Ayano, and Host, and Dr. Iplier because I love you and that's what it costs. Might be a little bit more expensive than most people, but it's a price I'll happily pay. Besides, Wilford is like every high school girl group's effeminate male friend that I've always wanted. He keeps wanting to paint my nails." Jack smiled and kissed Mark.

"You should let him. They'd probably be bright pink with glitter and jewels and bows. It sounds cute. Maybe he could dress you up too, put you in a pair of stockings and heels, lacy underwear if I'm really lucky." Mark joked. Jack told him to shut up, but his smile sucked the malice out of the words.

"You're not that lucky, trust me. I would say that maybe I'm lucky enough to see you dressed up, but I see this sexy ass in women's underwear so much that I don't think I would even blink." Jack laughed at himself.

"You know I've never actually looked in his box before? After I found out he was into lingerie I've been too afraid to look." He said.

"I've seen a lot of it and a lot of it is things that would make you blush and hide from embarrassment. I think I have some pictures." Jack started going for his phone.

"I don't want to know. I just realized I don't actually know how any of them act or talk or anything. I know how they think they act and talk, because it's in my head all the time, but I have no clue how that translates to real life." Mark pointed out. 

"I'll record them next time they all come out, sound good?" Jack asked.

"Let's do it, should I be afraid?" Mark asked. Jack shook his head and promised it would be okay.


	2. Wilford Warfstache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, all the sides still look exactly like Mark because that's how it works in real life. Most, if not all of the traits that separate them from Mark are how they think they look, not how they actually look. Does that make any sense at all? If not let me know and I'll see if I can help you out.

Jack didn't have to look closely to know the Wilford is out today. Right now he was wearing a light pink, almost white, lacy bra with a tiny pink bow between the cups. Sheer, white fabric covered his stomach and flowed around his torso like a princess's gown. Ruffled straps crisscrossed over his neck and chest. A pink garter belt sat at his waist under the sheer almost skirt, a bow just under his belly button. His pink panties had more bows at his hips, just outside the straps holding his stockings up, both with more bows covering them. However, his stockings bows with much larger and could only be seen from the back. Wilford got a juice box out of the fridge and sat on the couch with his legs tucked into his side like a mermaid. He turned on the TV and started watching _Blue's Clues._

"Hi, Wilford. You look lovely today." Jack said with a smile.

"Thank you, I thought it was cute." Wilford replied, sipping on his juice box.

"It is, I like the sorta babydoll dress you've got going on. It suites you." He complimented. He always made sure to give him lots of honest compliments so he didn't get upset.

"Jack, I'm gonna need you to be real quiet, Steve just found a clue." He waved a hand dramatically in front of Jack's face. Steve drew a picture of a cup in his handy dandy notebook with his crayon. Wilford turned to look at him, hands now folded in his lap, "Jack, can I please paint your nails when this is done? Mark won't let me paint his very often because of his stupid job, and I really want to do nails. Pretty please Jack?"

He bat his eyelashes at him, Jack rolled his eyes and went upstairs to grab the little tub of nail polish they kept upstairs for Wilford and Ayano. He came back down and set the plastic tub on the coffee table. Wilford squealed and hugged him.

"Hey, calm down there big guy. You do know how to paint nails right?" Jack asked. Wilford held a hand to his chest and gasped in shock.

"You doubt my skills?" Wilford looked so offended. Jack threw up his hands in defense while Wilford picked out colors. Surprisingly no pink was seen. He picked out a mint green and a shimmery black. He gently tugged on Jack's fingers and cradled them between his own. He was so careful. Jack was used to the big, loud, harsh Wilford, "So, how are you and your daddy doing? Still going strong?"

"He's not my daddy, but yes Mark and I are still together and I don't see that changing anytime soon." Jack said. Wilford laughed.

"Don't lie, he's totally your daddy." He rolled his eyes.

"He's really not, but I'll never convince you. Don't you have that assignment from the therapist?" Jack asked.

"I'll work on it later." He groaned. He painted Jack's ring fingers with the black and painted the rest with the mint color. He sat and waited for them all to dry before covering half the nail on his middle finger with black along a diagonal line.

"After you're done, can I record a video of you saying hi to Mark? He was curious what you're all like outside his head." Jack asked him. Wilford nodded.

"Is there anything specific you want me to say to him?" Wilford asked.

"Just say hi, if you want to tell him anything you can." Jack shrugged, "Just be authentic."

They finished his nails and let them dry before pulling out his phone. Wilford put a finger to Jack's lips and stared at the TV.

"What did Blue want with her lunch, Steve?" He asked the TV. The green clad man on screen showed off his crayon drawings of a cup, a straw, and a carton of orange juice. He thought out loud about what he thought his cartoon dog wanted with her lunch.

"Maybe she wants to drink some orange juice!" Steve said with enthusiasm. Blue barked and nodded, "Come on, Blue. Let's get you some orange juice so we can eat lunch."

Steve sang his goodbye song, Wilford sang along before the episode ended. He turned to face Jack and let him pull his phone out to record him. He shifted so he was kneeling with his hands between his knees. Jack hit the record button and told him he could go.

"Hi, Mark! I'm Wilford Warfstache! I just painted Jack's nails because he finally let me. Show him Jack." He reached for Jack's hand and pulled it out in front of the camera, "Anyway, I dressed up so cute today and I love it. Let him see." Jack panned down to his outfit and brought the camera back up to focus on his face, "We watched _Blue's Clues_ together and all the clues helped us find out that Blue wanted to drink orange juice with her lunch and Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper needed help organizing the fridge so I helped Steve do that. I like that show so much. And can you tell Dark in the next conference that I'll love him forever and ever? Oh, Jack's telling me I should stop. Bye, Mark!"

Jack shut off the phone and played another episode for him. Wilford had stood up and gotten a store bought, frosted sugar cookie before sitting back down. He told him they were out of gummy bears and settled in for his show. Jack went into the kitchen to heat up some leftovers they had. He heard Wilford talking to the TV, sometimes singing, he was the strangest combination of child and adult.

~*~

Mark came back out later that night, now he was snuggled up with Jack in their shared bed. Jack told him he got a video with Wilford today and handed him the phone. Mark winced when he saw the straps across his chest, but played the video anyway. He blushed bright red when he saw what Wilford was wearing. He handed the phone back to Jack and held his face in his hands.

"So many questions. Why did he put that on? He's that in love with Dark? He watches _Blue's Clues?_ Why does he sound like I've lost the ability to close my jaw? How do you know what he's saying ever? And why can he paint nails and I can't?" Mark listed off.

"He says it makes him feel cute. He's always been that in love with Dark. Why the fuck do you think we own 6 seasons of it? Ask him not me. You get used to it eventually. And I don't know, I thought you did." Jack answered in the same order as the questions.

"Is that all he wears?" Mark asked.

"Sometimes he opts for a button down and bow tie, but the garter belt and stockings stay unless he has to go out somewhere. I don't let him wear nothing but his underwear out in public." Jack shrugged.

"How do you get anything done? I just saw me in that and kinda wanted to fuck me, until I remember what he sounded like, God." He pointed out.

"I'm used to it by now." Jack laughed, "Now if I didn't break you too much, can we please go back to cuddling."

Mark nodded and kissed him, still looking a little shaken up,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wilford's top](http://d111vui60acwyt.cloudfront.net/product_photos/32967612/image_original.jpg)   
>  [Wilford's bottoms](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/84/2e/b5/842eb598f92a3749d6714019ac355fe4.jpg)


	3. Darkiplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick heads up for some emotional abuse and minor gore ahead. If you're sensitive to that then wait until the next chapter.
> 
> I don't think gore is the right word for it, but there's a tiny bit description of what we'll call an accident that involves a significant amount of blood. It's brief and romanticized quite a bit, but know your limits.

Jack was hiding in their room. He didn't like Dark very much, he scared him. Dark wasn't even his name, he didn't have a name, so they called him Dark to know who was being addressed. He kept everything Mark hated about himself locked away. Jack always knew it wasn't good to bottle things up, but it had never been something he took to heart until he met Dark. If Mark bottled anything up, he made a new person, someone scary and potentially dangerous. The best thing to do was wait it out and pray that you weren't found. Of course, Jack's luck was never great when it came to Dark.

"What are you doing up here?" Dark walked over to the bed and held his cheek. Jack didn't pull away, as badly as he wanted to. 

"Nothing, just watching Netflix on my laptop." Jack said, not making eye contact. Dark pulled it away from him and looked at the screen. 

"Not anymore you're not. You're not allowed." He said. Jack nodded, happy to accept the scolding without a punishment. Dark closed the computer and set it down across the room. He'd stopped throwing most of Jack's things. Dark had broken the last 2 laptops that Jack had, and was harshly punished by Mark for doing so. He was almost happy, except for the fact that he took his anger out on Jack. 

"Okay." Jack looked down at his lap. Dark knelt between his legs, forcing them open. Jack covered his face. Dark did not like that at all, he growled and pulled his hands off his face, pinning him to the bed. Jack squirmed. He felt uncomfortable and vulnerable, but it was better than telling him no.

When people saw the way that Dark treated him, they always asked why he stayed. Why he stayed with Mark if he turns into this awful thing? He always replied with the fact that Dark was one eighth of who he had to put up with. Besides the earth was about one eighth awful anyway, that doesn't mean he doesn't put up with the bad so he can have the good. And it was very obvious to Jack that this was not Mark, this was something else. So he put up with it, even though he was well aware that it was unhealthy. So the answer to the question would be that if he had to sometimes put up with the abuse to get the space loving nerd, the lingerie wearing man-baby, his very own teenage fangirl, a breathing Google home, the narcissistic, and well meaning doctor, the game show host, and the talented blind man then he would, because he loved all of them. 

"You know Jack, you seem to be distancing yourself from me. You're not thinking about leaving are you?" Dark asked, petting his cheek. Jack shook his head, "Good, I don't know what I'd do without you."

He kissed him. His hands were on Jack's thighs. Jack wanted to run away, hide in the bathroom and wait until Mark came back. He'd settle for any of the others actually. He just wanted Dark's hands off of him, but he refused to tell him that. He knew what would happen if he did. 

"You wanna know a secret, Jack? Something that I did that not even Mark knows about. It was my masterpiece, something I've been trying to recreate for so long now, but you keep getting in the way. You won't be able to tell him, okay? If you do, I'll find out and have to punish you. Can you do that?" He asked, his hand in Jack's hair. So soft and careful, his words dripped sweetly from his mouth like honey. That was Jack's mistake when he was still new to this. 

"I won't tell him." Jack promised, and he wouldn't. But if Mark managed to find out some other way, that wouldn't be against the rules.

"You're so good." Dark kissed him again, "You've seen the scars all over his arms. I know you have. I put them there. I sliced him open when he was 14, pretty little cuts all over him. I put him in the hospital you know, nearly killed him. Of course that wasn't my intention."

He laughed.

"What was your intention." Jack's skin was crawling.

"Just a bit of fun, see what would happen. He still doesn't remember it happening. He remembers the blood, so do I. It was covering everything, the sink, the floor, him. He cried a lot. I don't know if anyone even believes him when he says he doesn't know what happened. It looked so lovely dripping down his hands, spilling out onto everything. You should've seen him sobbing watching his mother try to stop the blood and call an ambulance and find out what happened all at once. His father wasn't home, it was all on her to figure it out. The doctors put him in therapy for depression, but obviously it didn't help. He didn't find out about me for another eight years." Dark was now whispering into his ear.

Jack felt sick, he wanted to throw up. He imagined Mark trying to explain to everyone that he honestly didn't remember doing it, and no one would believe him. He was shaking. Dark chucked in his ear and bit at the lobe. Jack wanted to push him off so badly, knock him to the ground and run, but he stayed put.

"M-Mark wants to see what you're all like. Is it okay if I record a video for him of you saying hi? Give him a message if you want?" Jack asked, wanting the story to be over.

"Fine. But make it fast, telling you all about it got me excited." Dark said. Jack sat up and took his phone off the nightstand. He nodded when he started recording.

"Hello, Mark. How are you? I'm fantastic. I know that Will keeps trying to tell me that he's in love with me, so you can stop. Trust me, if I could use him as a sex toy I would, sadly I have to settle for this thing." He gestured behind the camera to Jack, "I'm afraid I must cut this off here. You see, I'm horny and in desperate need to fuck your boyfriend."

He took the phone away from Jack, stopping the recording, and tossed it to the side of the bed. He slowly started grinding into Jack. If there was any upside to Dark, it was that he was fantastic in bed.

~*~

"Oh my god!" Mark exclaimed after he watched the video, "You let him talk to you like that?"

"Believe me when I say it's worse if I don't." Jack said.

"No. I refuse to let this continue. He will not treat you like that. I'm having a word with him tonight about his behav-"

"Please, god no, don't do that. It just makes him mad, and then he takes his anger out on me. It's really not that big of a deal." Jack shook his head.

"Yes it is a big deal. It's a huge deal, he's messing with you, that's what he does." Mark insisted.

"He hasn't ever even hit me. I'm-" 

"He doesn't need to." Mark hugged him, "Jesus Christ, I'm so sorry. I'll figure something out, because I refuse to let this continue. He said two things about you and I already know he's abusive. No wonder he threw your stuff, he was trying to scare you. I love you so much. Please tell me he at least stays for aftercare."

Jack shook his head, "He said exactly what I am to him, a sex toy. Once he's happy, I don't exist anymore."

"I swear to god, this needs to stop. I'm pushing him down next time he tries to have sex. At the very least I'll keep him down afterwards so I can take care of you. And if he fucks up and you want to turn me down when I ask, please do. I'm begging you to turn me down if he fucks it up." Mark promised, peppering him with kisses.

"I will. Don't worry." Jack smiled and kissed his ray of sunshine after the thunderstorm.


	4. Yandereplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that's confused, the show Jack talks about is called Chowder. [And this is the shortest video I could find of those two characters together.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVgqn44QLH0)

Ayano snuggled up to Jack and sighed with contentment. At first it had confused Jack to no end that Ayano was a girl. He had called her a he so many times and made her cry a few, but eventually he sorted it out. He was forgiven fairly quickly, since it seemed like Ayano existed solely to love Jack. She was curled against his chest, his arm around her shoulders. There was actually a lot that made Jack uncomfortable in the beginning. The fact that she was a teenager, her almost freakish adoration of Jack, the naivety of a sexy anime character. It almost reminded him of a stupid cartoon he watched when he babysat his nephew once. He couldn't remember the name, but he remembered a pink rabbit in a yellow dress constantly flirting in an almost sexual way only to have the weird purple animal scream that he wasn't her boyfriend. Eventually, he buckled and let Ayano love him. 

"I really like Mark's red hair, I was so upset when it had to go." She confessed. 

"Yeah, I liked it too. But black hair looks good on you. And without the red hair, you can wear red lipstick more easily." Jack reminded her. She beamed at him and kissed his cheek.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better, don't you? You're so wonderful. When are you and Mark going to get married so you can be my husband?" She asked, pouting a little.

"I don't know if Mark and I will get married. Maybe you should ask him if he wants to get married?" Jack shrugged.

"You're no fun at all. Can I have a kiss?" She begged. Jack kissed her. She nuzzled into his shoulder happily. 

"I was thinking that I would go pick up food somewhere, you could watch your show while I go get it." Jack suggested.

"No, I gotta come with. What if someone tries to take you from me?" Ayano pouted.

"No one's gonna take me, I promise." Jack told her.

"But I have to make sure." Ayano clung tightly to him.

"You'll have to put on pants." Jack reminded her.

"Does it have to be pants?" She asked.

"It has to be appropriate to wear outside." He clarified. She nodded and walked into their shared room. At the moment she was wearing a pair of pink panties and a t-shirt. Women's underwear was something Jack was very familiar with, which was weird for a gay guy. She picked out a skirt from her box under the bed and put it on. Ayano and Wilford each had a plastic tub under the bed full of their own clothes to wear. It made everyone happier and more likely to get along, so it stayed. 

"Where were you thinking about going to eat?" She asked.

"How does that little chinese place down the street sound? And you look lovely by the way." Jack smiled and took her hand, she blushed and grinned.

"Thank you, and chinese sounds magnificent." She rocked on her heels. 

~*~

Ayano was snuggled on Jack's lap, both bellies were full and warm with food. Jack cradled her against his chest like she was a small child. She was smiling and watching her show with her head on his chest. He'd talked with Mark about this, he didn't mind as long as Ayano was happy. There was one little issue he had yet to discuss with Mark though. Ayano was wanting to have sex. He was using Mark to put off the topic, because it made him feel uncomfortable. He was a 27 year old man, and this was a 15 year old girl. Just because she was stuck with Mark's body doesn't mean she was Mark. He didn't talk with Mark so he didn't have to explain why he was uncomfortable with having sex with her. The only reason he was alright with going this far was because before he did, Ayano became so touch starved that she started making dolls of all the others and stabbing them because she was afraid someone else had Jack's affection.

Jack brought up the idea of filming her for Mark, just like he had twice before. She grinned and babbled on and on about the list of things she was going to tell Mark. She grabbed the phone from Jack and started filming herself.

"Hi, Mark. It's me, Ayano. Just so you know, you and Jack need to get married so I can be his wife. I'd do it myself, but I don't legally exist, so that's an issue. You won't have to worry about the plans, because I planned everything out already, right down to the color the invitations will be, but that's besides the point. Another thing that I really, really, really want to talk to you about, but Jack somehow keeps forgetting to bring up, is having adult time with Jack. He refuses to do anything until you say it's okay, but I love him so much that I can't be mad at him. Bye, talk to you at the next meeting." She blew a kiss to the camera and waved. She stopped the recording and looked up at Jack, batting her eyelashes.

"Good job. I'll show him once he comes back up." Jack told her. She cheered and kissed his cheek.

~*~

Jack was straddling Mark's hips, just so he could feel like the little spoon he was meant to be. Mark's arms were around him, holding the phone so he could watch the video. He set it down when he was finished and pulled him closer. It felt so nice to be held instead of holding. 

"No wonder you get so snuggly after she leaves. She's very much a teenage girl." Mark laughed. Jack could feel the vibrations and buried his face in his shoulder, "And she's already planned our wedding. Guess that means it's inevitable at this point. Do you wanna get married?"

"Are you proposing to me?" Jack leaned back to look at him.

"No. Unless you're saying yes." Mark said.

"Why not. Let's get married." Jack shrugged. They were already married in every way but legally, why not bring the government into it? 

"Alright, let's do this. And as for sex with Ayano, I don't really mind if you want to." 

"Yeah, but she's 15. I don't know if I want to have sex with a 15 year old girl." Jack squirmed.

"That's understandable, but if she's begging you, I would say give it a shot. Just let her blow you or something, if you can't bring yourself to do it, then don't. Age and gender is weird with these guys. Three don't have ages, one of those three doesn't have a gender either. It's okay, you won't become a disgusting human being if you do." Mark comforted. It felt very strange to have your boyfriend propose, and then immediately encourage you to sleep with a 15 year old girl, "How does a spring wedding sound?"

"It sounds pretty. All the flowers could be out, it's sunny. My parents and siblings could all fly out for it. Spring sounds nice." Jack smiled.

"Good, because I was thinking April, maybe May if we had to push it back. I really don't want any later than that because then our anniversary would be right before my birthday, and I don't want that to happen." Mark explained.

"Big event every two months then. Until June hits and we get a break before Felix's birthday." Jack smiled. He was planning his wedding

"That seems pretty nice. If we have a kid, we should make sure their birthday is in August so it can be all balanced out." Mark was planning much more than just his wedding, "Oh, whatever. We can cross that bridge when we get to it."

"That sounds like a better idea then deciding what our kid's birthday will be before we know if we'll even have a kid." Jack laughed.

"No, we're having a kid eventually. Not now, but we will." Mark explained.

"Well, I apologize for not knowing." Jack laughed. Mark's expression fell.

"You'll have to be married to Dark. Can you handle that?"

"Don't bring him up while we're planning our wedding. You'll ruin the mood. And yes I can handle that, I did it for three and a half years so far." Jack reminded. Mark nodded.

"I just want to make sure you're okay with that."

"I am." Jack kissed him, "I would love to be married to you."


	5. Googleplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK why, but Felix and Marzia have a cat in this universe. And It's absolutely not named after Kim Namjoon at all.

"Okay, Google. Go mop the kitchen floor." Jack ordered. He grown comfortable with bossing him around. Google walked stiffly into the kitchen and looked at the floor.

"Shall I sweep it beforehand?" He asked mechanically.

"Yes." Jack answered. Google had picked up the broom and was beginning to sweep up when the doorbell rang. Jack called out that he would get it so Google would continue to work. If he stopped then Jack would have to restart the commands. Felix was standing in the doorway with an animal crate.

"Hey, Jack." He hugged his friend with his free hand, "I'm so happy you could watch Joon for the day. I'll be back to pick him up somewhere around 5. Is Mark home?"

"Not right now." Jack shook his head.

"Yes he is. He's in the kitchen." Felix pointed.

"That's Google. I do my best to keep him occupied, and if he happens to clean the house along the way then I'm not stopping him." Jack explained. He took the crate from Felix and opened it up. 

"Is Google okay with cats?" Felix asked.

"Good question. Let's find out. Okay, Google," He called inside the house, "Pause current action." Google stood up straight and stopped sweeping, "What do you think of cats?"

"I am an extension of Google Chrome, I cannot form opinions." He replied.

"What's your knowledge about cats?" Jack asked.

"I have many videos predominantly featuring cats. Titles include: The OMG Cat, Keyboard Cat 10 Hours, Nyan Cat [Original], as well as many others. I also have information on the dating sim HuniePop, which displays the cat-like character Momo who is unlocked by disposing a bag of goldfish while outdoors. Momo often asks the protagonist questions associated with cats in order to gauge the player's interest in her. Would you like me to elaborate on either of these topics?" Google said.

"Cat videos and pron. I don't know what else I expected from the internet." Jack shrugged. He remembered Mark's HuniePop phase. He wasn't even playing for the hentai, he just got addicted to solving the puzzles. And then HunieCam Studio came out and he became almost more addicted. 

Felix said goodbye and left Jack with the fluffy, white, shedding monstrosity that was Joon. Google was done in the kitchen a half hour later and requested a seat with Jack, which he was glad to give. He sat down robotically. Joon curled up on his lap and started purring. Google's eyebrows furrowed together in either concern or confusion, Jack couldn't quite place which, but he knew he had to film it. He pulled out his phone and started recording.

"Jack, this creature is vibrating." Google looked at him.

"He's purring." Jack explained.

"Is purring a hostile gesture?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"No, it means he likes you. It shows that he's your friend." He said.

"What do I do?" He looked at the animal in his lap.

"Pet it. Like this." He grabbed Google's hand and ran it over the cat's body a few times. When he let go, Google continued to stroke the cat. He could have sworn he heard Google mutter under his breath,

"So soft and fluffy. You are not a hostile creature." 

Jack giggled to himself and stopped the recording. He stood up to make himself toast, because he felt like he wanted toast. Google walked in moments later, and Jack remembered how he reacted to the toaster going off. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and began recording again, for science. He was in awe over the cat, until the toast popped up with a quiet ding. Google screamed and stared at the offending appliance before scolding it once again. They had talked about this, it couldn't just surprise him like that. He needed warning. The dryer was his favorite, he thought is was so cool how you could insert a cold, wet item of clothing and it would come out warm, and soft, and nice to smell. Jack thought it was the cutest thing watching his living Google Home get excited about a dryer.

He loved the dryer so much, that when Google got in a particularly nasty fight with the toaster Jack would get out a fluffy blanket and put it in the dryer for him. He would sit in the laundry room and wait so he could snuggle with it as soon as it was done and warm.

~*~

Mark sat laughing at the two videos. Joon was back to being curled up on his lap and purring. He scratched behind his fluffy, white ears and watched Google's first interaction with a cat. He smiled broadly.

"If I've learned anything, I am one hell of a human to be friends with." Mark leaned his head back.

"He's also afraid of the hoover and the blender." Jack smiled.

"That's the funniest thing I've heard in awhile." Mark wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders, squeezing lightly. Jack smiled and giggled at his fiance, "And Wilford heard about the wedding and has decided that he wants to help."

"Why not? It'll be a fun, pastel pink, cotton candy adventure. He can help pick your dress." Jack teased. Mark rolled his eyes. Joon jumped off his lap.

"I'm not wearing a dress at our wedding." Mark insisted.

"Why not? You own more dresses than I do, and you wear all of them too. I should know, I see you in all of them, and you look cute in skirts." Jack insisted.

"Shut up."

"Make me." Jack stuck his tongue out. Mark kissed him, gently pushing him down and onto the couch so his head was resting on the arm rest. Jack chuckled and pulled him in deeper. Someone was getting lucky tonight, after Felix came for his cat that is.


	6. Dr. Iplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I have switched Ed Edgar to the Host (called Author in this due to Mark being the official host of the system, that's what you call the main personality). This is because the only thing known about Ed is that he can count to five and he sells children. That's not enough to create a story around him.
> 
> Here's something cool I found out, the alters (the personalities) can have disabilities the host (Mark) doesn't, like being blind, deaf, or mute. The theory is that during the trauma that causes the personalities someone can say "you saw/heard nothing" or "don't tell anyone" and the result is being physically unable to see/hear/say anything.

Dr. Iplier had just returned from therapy. He was responsible for everyone's wellbeing, so he usually took the appointments. Sometimes the therapist would want to talk with some of the others or give the all assignments. The most recent was having everyone draw a picture of themselves. Something that made Jack roll his eyes until he saw the pictures. Wilford made a stick figure crayon drawing with very fluffy black hair and blue eyes, he had a curly pink mustache and a pink bow tie. Ayano handed in an anime picture of a girl with side bangs and long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were black, and her cheeks were round and full. The Doctor handed in a picture of a cartoon doctor with a head mirror, scrubs, a lab coat, and a stethoscope around his neck. Other than that, he was almost identical to Mark. The Author was an interesting one to try and figure out, since he was blind. He had to share consciousness with Mark so he could draw. Jack was fascinated by the process. Author was speaking, describing himself out loud to Mark, so he could put in on the paper. He didn't really understand why Mark couldn't do it himself, since he claimed to know what they all looked like, but he loved to watch it. The drawing in the end showed a man with a bloody cloth covering his eyes and short black hair, a blond streak at the left side. Bim Trimmer drew a picture of a blond man with blue eyes and dimples. His face was happy, but almost plastic, like a game show host. Google and dark didn't feel like they had a body at all, so they didn't have pictures. 

Dr. Iplier and Mark were astonishingly alike. The only differences were that Iplier was much more concerned about his health, he had a shorter temper, sat up straighter, and he tended to be more serious. They were actually so similar that when he wasn't paying attention, he would sometimes kiss Iplier on accident, thinking it was Mark. And Iplier was one of the few left that wasn't into Jack.

Jack went to get a soda from the fridge, forgetting that Dr. Iplier didn't let him drink it.

"You might as well be drinking battery acid. It would do the same thing to your body, just faster. You want to stay healthy for your wedding, don't you? And really, you should at least try and live to 40, Mark would be heartbroken if you died before he did. There's a good chance Ayano might actually kill someone if that happened. There's apple juice right there, why don't you drink that instead? It's sweet and full of good vitamins and sugars." He said. Jack rolled his eyes and put the can back in the fridge to pour himself a glass of apple juice. Iplier smiled at his choice and sat back down. Jack sat next to him and opened a book, Iplier wouldn't let him have a lot of screen time which forced him to read more. It was kind of nice. 

Dr. Iplier was sitting on the other end of the couch, keeping a gap between Jack and himself. They sat in total silence, but not an uncomfortable one. It became awkward when Iplier actually did speak up.

"I found out about Dark," He said sadly. The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees, "I'm really sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I just have to pay attention to what he says and be careful not to make him mad." Jack shrugged. 

"You shouldn't have to though. I just wanted to tell you that we're all here for you. And if he ever goes too far, I am a doctor." Iplier smiled at him. 

"You're not really a doctor. You know that, right?" Jack reminded him.

"Well, not officially. But I do have all of Mark's medical school knowledge, so I'm closer than you are." He joked. Jack laughed, "Now come here and give me a hug so I can feel like I made you feel better."

Jack scooted over closer to him. They hugged on the couch. This was the most affectionate they had ever purposefully been with each other. When Iplier pulled away, they smiled at each other, but ultimately resumed their previous position.

~*~

"Hi, Mark. It's Dr. Iplier. You need to eat less junk food. If you need to, I will go grocery shopping with Jack so you can have some decent food in this house. And make sure to get Jack active, he's starting to get a little flabby," A defensive whine was heard off camera, "I hope the wedding goes well. I probably won't be able to help out very much, since I'll be keeping you from stressing yourself to death, but I'll do what I can. That goes for you too, Jack. If you need a friend to hang out with instead of a boyfriend, I'm always here. Ask Mark if I can come up for a little bit if you need it. Stress is a killer, and I want to see you two have dozens of kids. That's about all I have to say right now, so I'll go. Bye, Mark."

Mark held a hand to his chest. He looked touched at Iplier's thoughts. 

"He's so nice. I like him so much." He said. Jack was snuggled up against him.

"He's a sweetheart, isn't he? He just wants what's best for us." Jack was smiling.


	7. The Host

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this reminded me so much of [Welcome to Night Vale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ujksjzqrhys). Which is awesome by the way and you should go check it out if you haven't already, because it's so pretty and weird and I love it.

Jack had helped the Author to the couch and turned on quiet music for him. Right now he was making him tea. He could usually get himself water or juice by hooking a finger over the edge of the cup he was using, but hot liquid he needed help with. He walked into the living room and carefully grabbed Author's hand. He guided it carefully to the warm mug and made sure he was holding on tightly before letting go. He carefully took a sip. 

"Have you ever been able to see? Or is that a rude thing to ask?" Jack tilted his head as he sat next to him. 

"I've always been blind, but I know what some things look like, at least somewhat." He answered. His head was turned towards Jack, but his eyes stared straight ahead, not tracking movement.

"How does that work exactly?" Jack never really found an opportunity to ask him about it. All he knew was that he couldn't see, and he showed up because of an accident that Mark wouldn't go into detail about.

"I know what Mark remembers, I was with him for a lot of the time. Though, you should not worry, I do my best to stay out of any sensitive business. I know what you look like, and his mother, and faint memories of his father, always renewed by photos, but fading nonetheless. His brother, his mother's dogs, certain artworks that stay with Mark. I know what they look like, but I've never seen them." He shook his head, "Your hair is short and naturally brown, you've dyed it a rainbow of nothing but green. Your face is soft and full, like that of a child. Your eyes and nose are round. Your eyes are also bluer than oceans and skies. Your lips are full and pink. Scruff decorates your jaw, too patchy to ever become a beard, but it's okay. Mark likes the way it looks. He likes the gray sweater you wear, with the black box across your chest. There's white letters there that I do not know, but when Mark reads them he thinks of a city, and his father, and beer, and angry voices saying pleasant things. I hope this is accurate as Mark sees no flaws, and I romanticize to no end."

Jack had never felt prettier in his entire live. He could listen to Author describe a sink and fall in love with it. If sight was the cost of pouring beautiful words out of your mouth, Jack was tempted to make the deal. But he knew only that voice could make anything sound so beautiful and delicate. Author sipped at his drink, looking content and happy. 

"Can you tell me a story?" Jack asked. He loved Author's stories.

"What about?" He asked.

"Anything you want." Jack shrugged, forgetting for a moment that he didn't know he even moved, "It doesn't have to be long or complicated. I just want to hear one of your stories."

"The office was cold today. Everyone could feel it. No one could say why. Each man and woman sitting in their cubicles, pretending to work, knew it was cold. What had happened to make it so? Their heads turned as the company's owner walked to the communal cork board at tacked up an advertisement. Some, but not all the employees wondered how his wife was doing. Wasn't she expecting? Some, but not all wondered how she was doing. As the company owner walked away, they collectively knew why the office was cold today. 'Baby shoes for sale. Never been worn.'" Author stared forward. Jack felt like he'd been punched. 

"Shit, man. That was intense." Jack said, he needed to lighten the mood back up, "What's the shortest horror story you can come up with?"

Author thought for a moment before saying, "I saw my reflection blink."

Jack felt his breath catch in his throat. Chills crept down his spine. He didn't even know how a blind man knew how frightening it was, but he didn't really care. Author was an accurate name.

"Is it alright if I record one of your stories for Mark? I'm sure he would love to hear one." Jack asked. Author nodded and waited for the okay to begin.

"They sit together, silently taking it all in. Neither wants to break the silence, neither wants to endure the silence. They are stuck in a loop, until one turns to the other. He had a wonderful time, they needed to do this again sometime. The other smiles and nods, he doesn't want to leave. He says he should really go, he has a lot to do, but maybe they could go out again next weekend. It's a question, not a statement. He opens the car door and begins to step out, but he stops and closes it once more." Author said. Jack suddenly knew what story he was telling, "He buries a fist in the other's red, plaid shirt, pulling him down to bring their lips together. A hand is on his face, caressing his cheek. Neither wants to break apart, but breath demands it. 

"A year passes and both are happy with each other. One has shared his secrets with the other, and one assist him when he can. They are surrounded by boxes, they are tired. One taps the other on the shoulder and tag, he's it. He bolts off. The other chases him, trying to touch him, but he's always just out of reach. Both are screeching with delight at the game. Finally he touches his back and swivels around clumsily in his socks on the tile floor. He slips and falls, but gets up and continues running. It gives the other the advantage and he wraps his arms around his middle and pulls him in close. He turns him around and brings their lips together. Neither wants the break apart, but breath demands it. 

"Two more years and one is on the other's lap, needing to be close. They are discussing something important to them, but not important to us. One looks at the other, does he want to get married? The other is unsure, but agrees anyway. They return to their discussion. How does a spring wedding sound, he wants the summer, but his birthday is in the summer. They agree on spring, April perhaps. They are happy and in love, until one remembers that his secrets hurt the other. He feels responsible, though it is not his fault. He needs to know if this is comfortable for the other. The other wants it so badly after only a few moments, so he assures him that he'll be okay. He brings their lips together. Neither wants to break apart, but breath demands it."

He stops speaking and Jack stops recording. He hugs Author out of nowhere, making him jump.

~*~

Mark is crying a little. He sets the phone down and pulls Jack into a hug, peppering kisses through his hair. 

"He remembered when we played tag when we first moved in and you slipped and fell. And he remembered what I was wearing on our first date. And I love you so much." Mark was babbling.

"I love you too, big guy." Jack smiled and kissed him.

"Neither wants to break apart, but breath demands it." Mark muttered into their kiss. Jack laughed and told him to shut up.


	8. Bim Trimmer

Jack's mother insisted on throwing him an engagement party. She flew out with his dad and made him invite some of their friends. The first day was rough, due to the fact that Mark was so stressed out that Author decided to come out for a while. Jack had to explain the situation to his mother. Why was he helping him up the stairs, why was he getting things for him, why wasn't Mark looking at her when she talked to him. She was still confused, but she'd met nearly everyone, and she knew that Jack knew how to handle it, so whenever she didn't know what to do she came and got him. 

At the party it ended up being Felix, Marzia, Ethan, Tyler, Amy, Katherine, Robin, Matthias, Amanda, and a few others they had picked up along the way. Mark had dated Amy for a while before dating Jack, but she continued to swear up and down that she was more than okay with being involved. But another issue arose that they hadn't thought about ahead of time. Mark was getting anxious about the party, and Matthias was here. Jack just prayed to every God he had ever heard of that Mark held it together long enough that Matthias had a chance to leave before something terrible happened. 

Apparently, he did not pray hard enough. Mark was biting his lips, batting his eyelashes, sucking at his straw much harder than needed. Jack swore silently to himself and worked his way over. He could hear the conversation between the two.

"Listen, Bim. I've told you before, I'm just not into guys." Matt said with a shrug.

"What about just having a fling. My mouth isn't that much different than a girl's." Bim asked.

"I'm married, I have a daughter. And this is a party for Mark, why don't you let him enjoy it?"

"Because he's freaking out too much to enjoy it. I only exist to keep him calm. Besides, I bet I can enjoy this party a lot more than he can." He winked subtly. Jack managed to walk up next to them and wedge himself into the conversation.

"Hey, Bim. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. Bim rolled his eyes, but followed. Jack brought them to the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

"What do you want. I really think I was getting somewhere this time." He said.

"No you weren't. You need to stop harassing that poor man. For one night, can you leave him be. Try to convince Ethan and Tyler to have a three-way with you. See if Felix wants to mess around with a dude a little. Fuck it, Robin's cute. I don't care, just leave Matt alone. If you can't do that, I'm locking you in the time out closet until there's a change." Jack insisted. The time out closet was a storage closet they modified to lock from the outside. Jack would put them in the closet if they were out of hand. Dark was the only one with no closet time, Jack was too afraid to do that.

"Fine. I'll try and leave him alone, but if he initiates a conversation with me I am talking to him." Bim Trimmer stood with his arms crossed.

"No flirting. You can talk, you're not allowed to flirt. I'll ask him for a report and if he tells me anything, time out closet." Jack promised. He opened the bathroom door and let him leave. Bim pranced out and surveyed the scene. Jack watched him hesitantly walk up to Marzia and say hi. He had to keep an eye on him, so he inserted himself into a conversation with Felix, hoping they would blend together and Jack could make sure Bim wasn't being an idiot.

"How's Joon been doing?" Jack asked. He stopped listening and watched as Bim's eyes followed Matthias. Felix tapped on his shoulder and Jack resumed his conversation.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No. Bim Trimmer is out and Matthias is here." Jack told him.

"Fuck. You wanna stalk him for the rest of the party?" Felix asked.

"Have I told you that you're an amazing friend?" Jack smiled.

"No, but it's heavily implied. Come on." They snuck over to where Bim was talking with Marzia. He was explaining something to her.

"-and I'll have my very own studio audience and a camera crew and a makeup team. It'll be amazing, and I'll give everyone a chance to get the job of their dreams, and it'll be incredible. I've got it all planned out, I want it to be perfect." He was gushing. Jack didn't realize he had real tangible goals that weren't associated with sex. It was so nice to hear him talking so passionately about something. It was hard not to get excited about what he was excited about, "Your dress is lovely by the way."

"Thank you so much," She grinned, "I designed it myself."

"The yellow is cute. It's very sunshiny, kinda like you." Bim smiled at her, "Pair it with lavender flats, or maybe t-strap heels. A headband or a bow or something. Lavender earrings. My god, you'd be adorable."

Bim knew about fashion? Since when? He moved on to talk with Ethan. He asked for show recommendations.

"Gotham is good, but the second season gets very dark and morbid so be prepared for that. Rick and Morty is hilarious, it's a satirical comedy about quantum physics. Parks and Recreation is another comedy, but it's more realistic. Psych is a crime sort of show, it has it's moments. Of course, I have to recommend Game of Thrones even though you've probably heard it a million times." Bim went on to name a few more. When did he even watch TV? When did he get so get at talking to other people.

Jack had only really ever seen the sex-crazed maniac, never the outgoing, small talk expert. How could he manage to keep this hidden away? The most likely cause was because half the time they were together he was begging to suck someone's cock, and the other half he was begging someone to suck his cock. They never just sat and talked like adults, Jack suddenly felt awful. He should've at least had a pleasant conversation with him by now, and he hadn't. When Bim was alone, Jack went to apologize. 

"It's okay, it's more my fault than yours. I never bothered to talk with you." He shrugged.

"But I'm getting married to you, or Mark, or whatever, and I haven't talked with you about anything but what you're doing wrong. I'm sorry." Jack explained.

"Don't be. How about this, when all this is over, let's go sit on the couch, and drink soda, and talk." He offered. Jack nodded.

"That sounds nice, thank you." Jack said.

"Good, now I must go and tell that girl that that dress is entirely wrong for her." He smiled and walked away. 

Jack was looking forward to the first pleasant conversation with Bim he'd ever had.


End file.
